It is well known that fishing boats approximately 17 feet long are often fitted with a rather tall seat, located forward of the location where the boat is steered. Such a seat is usually supported by a relatively long pedestal whose lower end fits into a hole or fitting of suitable size located in the deck of the fishing boat.
The seat typically rests comparatively high above the deck, so in the interests of providing the fisherman with a clear view of the waterway ahead, the seat and its pedestal is ordinarily placed in a substantially flat position on the deck while the boat is underway, but is then placed in the operational, usable position when the fishing grounds are reached. The fisherman almost always finds the seat comfortable as well as advantageous to utilize while fishing, particularly when a long wait may ensue between catches.
When moving from one fishing spot to another, however, there is a temptation to travel with this forwardly-located seat in the upstanding, deployed position, without going to the trouble to remove it from its deck fitting, and laying it flat on the deck. Unfortunately, if the seat is left in the deployed position, it may well jump out of its deck fitting if the wake of another boat is encountered, with the consequence that the seat (and pedestal) will fly rearwardly and strike the driver of the boat, or cause other damage.
It was in a n effort to overcome the danger of a dislodged seat causing damage to a fishing boat or to the occupants thereof that the present invention was evolved.